Seattle
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: UA -La Terre est imprévisible. Cruelle. Elle subit sans rien dire. Jusqu'au jours ou elle craque. Personne a Seattle n'aurait put imaginer. Mais quand votre vie ne tien plus qu'à un fil, quand l'enfer se déchaîne autours de vous, il ne reste plus qu'une chose a faire pour survivre : courir. No Pairing, ou allusion.
1. Chapter 1

_San Francisco, Laboratoire, 14h30_

 _ ****_  
Hibiki était un chercheur exemplaire. Diplômé de son état, géologue de renom malgré son jeune âge, le laboratoire était son royaume. Qu'il soit en blouse ou en habits de civils, il était toujours très propre, toujours poli, gentleman, avec un grand sens de la galanterie. Le travail de géologie qu'il accomplissait était énorme. A peine 30 ans, il accomplissait tant de prouesses que son employeur l'avait envoyé à San Francisco, auprès du Professeur Makarof. Il gardait son calme en toutes circonstances, et même cette vielle folle de Polussyca n'arrivait as à le faire sortir de ses gons. Le Professeur Makarof en était très amusé. Aussi, quand Hibiki débarqua, paniqué, les vêtements froissé, criant des choses incompréhensibles, le vieil homme eu un vent de panique.

\- Pro-Pro-Pro...

\- Reprends ton souffle, ordonna Polussyca, avec sa gentillesse légendaire.

\- Se sont... les données... de tous les appareils... posté autours... de Seattle... Ils...

\- Donne.

Le professeur moustachu lui prit les feuilles des mains et les parcourut lentement des yeux. Ce qu'il y vit lui en fit lâcher son café. Les lignes atteignaient des hauteurs inimaginables.

\- Seigneur, murmura-t-il, le teins soudain plus pale. Donnez-moi un téléphone ! Nous devons les prévenir immédiatement !  
\- C'est trop tard, murmura Polussyca qui avait lut par-dessus son épaule. _Ça_ à déjà commencé... Que dieu leur vienne en aide...

Ils se regardèrent dans le plus grand silence, la peur au fond des yeux. Les feuilles glissèrent des mains du vieux scientifique. Les données récoltées par tous les appareils étaient formels. Quelque chose d'énorme, de monstrueux se préparait là -bas.  
Seattle allait _trembler_.

 __  
 _Seattle, Maory's Hôtel, Restaurant d'hôtel._  
 _  
_  
\- Tu peux me passer le pain ?

\- Tien.

Grey releva le nez de son plat, encore un peu endormit de sa grasse matinée. Il déjeunait en compagnie de son frère, Leon, et de sa petite amie, Jubia. Les trois adolescents étaient en vacances chez la tante des deux frères, Ul, la gérante du Maory's Hôtel Pour eux, c'était le dépaysement, puisqu'ils venaient de l'extrême Sud de la Californie. Jubia avait vite enfilé un pull, malgré les 25 ° qui régnait dehors, habituée aux étés caniculaires de Californie.

Leur tante, qui travaillait presque tout le temps en cette période de l'année, leurs avait attribué une chambre et leur avait laissé quartiers libre. Brave Ul ! Leon, qui avait atteins la majorité, leur avait promit de les emmener sur le port avec une des voitures de l'hôtel. Pour l'instant, il végétait dans son assiette, par réveillé pour un sou. Il n'y avait que Jubia qui semblait alerte et bien réveillée. Elle tartinait allègrement sa tartine de confiture en riant de l'état des deux frères. Elle discutait par messages avec Meldy, son amie restée en Californie, qui lui contait à quel point elle s'ennuyait chez elle. Une serveuse -nommée Miliana, si l'on se référait à son badge, vint les prévenir qu'Ul les voulait à l'hôtel à 19 heures, par ce qu'elle avait je cite : une surprise pour eux. Un peu ragaillardis, les garçons mirent au point un super plan d'attaque pour manger le plus de toast à leur disposition, sous l'œil malicieux de leur amie qui les regardait se battre pour le dernier morceau de pain avec amusement.

 _  
_  
 _Seattle, Maory's Hôtel, Chambre 312._  
 _  
_  
Gajeel grommela. Il n'aimait pas cet hôtel. Trop de monde, trop de gens, comme l'abrutit qui l'avait bousculé tout à l'heure. Il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir au plus vite Seattle pour pouvoir s'installer en Floride avec son petit frère, là ou personne ne viendrais jamais les retrouver. Surtout pas leur connard de beau-père. Lorsqu'il avait découvert, le week end dernier, que son frangin avait des bleus sur tout le corps, il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il avait prit un sac, chopé son frère, balancé tout ça dans la voiture et fissa direction Seattle. Pas question que Rogue ne devienne un punching-ball comme lui l'avait été quand sa débile de mère s'était remariée. Il tourna la tête vers ledit Rogue, occupé à regarder un dessin animé sur la télévision de leur chambre.

\- Hey, t'a faim ?

\- Nan.

Il n'ajouta rien, couvant Rogue du regard. Pauvre gamin. A dix ans à peine, il avait déjà la maturité d'un adulte, et vous lançait parfois un regard indéchiffrable, mais qui mettait clairement mal à l'aise. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et restait accroché à sa peluche, Mr Plume, un ornithorynque défoncé qui avait appartenu à Gajeel étant enfant. Celui-ci regarda nerveusement son portable. Il attendait un appel de son contact, le type qui lui fournirait des faux papiers et assez de tune pour garantir à son frangin une vie décente lorsqu'ils emménageraient en Floride. Le plus loin possible de Zéro.

 _Seattle, Rue Wall Street, devant le magasin de disque_  
 _  
_  
\- Rends-moi ça, crétin !

Bixlow rigola un bon coup en levant le bras hors de portée de Fried. Il tenait à la main son portable, et le jeune homme lui rouspétait après pour pouvoir le récupérer.

\- J'pense pas non mon p'tit Frifri ! Pourquoi tu voudrais le récupérer, t'a des choses à cacher à ton vieux pote Bix' ?

\- Maiiiiiiiiis !

Luxus eu un sourire. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux. Les trois amis avaient tous posé une semaine de vacances pour profiter un peu des premières semaines de l'été. Luxus passait un diplôme en candidat libre et s'accordait une semaine pour se poser avant de se lancer dans ses révisions. Bixlow bossait dans le magasin de musique juste derrière, celui-là même ou ils venaient de dévaliser le rayon dédié à Skillet. Leurs achats reposaient bien sagement dans le sac à dos de Fried. Le dernier membre des trois mousquetaires comptait bien devenir avocat et attendait avec appréhension les résultats de ses examens qu'il venait de passer.

\- Hey Lux, écoute ça, rigola Bixlow en échappant à son pote. _Tu me manque ma p'tite perle d'amour, j'espère qu'on pourra se voir bientôt, tout ce temps passé sans toi me parait si long !_  
 _  
_  
\- La ferme ! Hurla Fried qui avait prit une teinte carmin. Lis pas mes texto !

\- C'est qu'il est transi d'amour le con, rigola le blond. Tu nous avais caché cet aspect de toi !

Il le bouscula un peu, content de pouvoir l'embêter. Ma petite perle d'amour ? Ridicule ! Un taxi, qui attendait non loin de là, émit un bruit de klaxon. Le bond releva la tête, laissant le soleil inonder son visage. Ça lui faisait du bien de sortir, d'oublier les cours, son père, sa-déséspérente- situation amoureuse, son abrutit de colloc qui avait _encore_ oublié de faire la vaisselle alors que c'était son tour, le chat de se dernier qui avait _encore_ pissé dans ses chaussettes, la vielle odeur de chou de sa voisine, les exams à venir, le payement de son loyer qui avait du retard, son boulot merdique de vendeur dans une boutique où tout le monde le snobait...

\- Hey, Lux' ? Tu prends racine ?

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

 _Seattle, environs du Horney Building, Galeries Layafette._

Lucy était dégouttée. Sa boutique préférée était fermée pour la semaine ! Alors qu'elle avait attendu cette – oh combien rare- semaine d'arrêt des cours pour la dévaliser !

\- Je suis maudite, sanglota-t-elle sur l'épaule d'Erza. Ma vie est nulle !

\- Allons, allons, fit la rousse en lui tapotant le dos. Elle sera ouverte pendant l'été.

\- Mais je veux PAS attendre jusqu'en été ! C'est trop cruel, pourquoi moi ?!

Kagura soupira en échangeant un regard avec Sting. Le petit garçon, une glace à la main, s'ennuyait un peu. Il aimait beaucoup sa grande sœur, mais parfois elle l'exaspérait. Il avait trouvé ça cool qu'elle lui propose de venir faire les boutiques avec elle et ses amies – il aimait beaucoup Kagura, mais chut, c'était un secret- mais maintenant il le regrettait. Bon sang ! Ce n'était qu'une boutique, elle n'allait quand même pas en faire tout un plat !

\- On a qu'à aller voir du côté d'Essica, intervint Kagura. Ils on toujours à peu près la même chose. Et puis, c'est moins cher.

\- J'approuve, fit Lucy en se redressant, essuyant ses larmes imaginaires. Sting ? T'a besoin de quelque chose ou pas ? On passera devant Kelios en allant vers Essica.

\- Nope, répondit le concerné. M'man m'a donné dix dollars par contre, je veux bien passer voir pour des bonbons.

\- T'a déjà eu une glace, fit observer Erza.

\- Et alors ? Fit le garçonnet avec un grand sourire. Tant que y'a du sucre dedans, moi je prends !

Les trois amies eurent un rire. Sacré Sting !

 _  
_  
 _Seattle, Rue Wall Street, Taxi n° 456_  
 _  
_  
Le taxi fit une embardée qui secoua Levy. Elle fronça les sourcils et remit son écouteur. Elle appuya sa tête contre a fenêtre tintée du véhicule, observant en silence les gens, là dehors. Ils allaient et venaient, souriant ou faisant la gueule, englués dans leurs petits problèmes sans importance. Les paroles de _Running_ résonnaient dans ses oreilles, alors qu'elle comptait une minute qu'ils étaient stoppés à ce feu rouge. Elle sortit son portable, 11 heures 12. Presque deux heures qu'elle marchait et roulait dans Seattle. Cette nouvelle bibliothèque avait intérêt à être fournie. Elle s'était résolue à y aller à cause de ses partiels d'économie qui approchait à rand pas, et bien sur la bibliothèque près de son école avait décidé de rénover pile à se moment là ! Non mais on se foutait de qui?

 _I've been standing my whole life_  
 _  
_  
 _Everything I've seen twice_  
 _  
_  
 _Now it's time I realized_  
 _  
_  
Elle poussa un soupir, s'attirant le regard curieux du chauffeur. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit trois garçons se pousser sur le trottoir, l'air de bien rigoler. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir partir en vacances avec ses amis... Mais non. Partiels. Heureusement qu'elle aimait étudier, sinon elle aurait jeté l'éponge depuis belle lurette. Elle s'endormait peu à peu, bercée par le moteur, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle eu soudain une étrange sensation. Comme si la voiture _bougeait._ Elle se redressa d'un coup. Et regarda par la fenêtre. Les gens tombaient et tout était en mouvement, même par-dessus sa musique elle entendait les cris de panique. Elle vit avec horreur un immeuble se fissurer et commencer à s'effondrer sur les pauvres gens en bas. Elle-même hurla quand le poteau devant elle chuta à quelque mètre de la voiture. Par le pur des hasards, elle releva la tête juste à temps pour voir un énorme morceau de façade se détacher d'un immeuble et foncer vers le taxi.

 _'Cause I keep running, running, running_  
 _  
_  
 _Running, running_  
 _  
_  
 _Running for my life_  
 _  
_  
Elle hurla.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout bougeait. Gajeel hurlait le nom de son frère. Il était tombé à la renverse quand l'immeuble s'était mit à bouger. Il se retourna pour tenter d'y voir clair et tomba nez à nez avec trente mètres de vide. Le mur de sa chambre s'était effondré. Il recula précipitamment, paniqué alors que le sol commençait à se fissurer sous ses pieds.

\- ROGUE ! Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Le petit garçon sortit de derrière le lit. Il était complètement paniqué, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Un peu soulagé, Gajeel tenta de se relever mais eu un cri de douleur. Il tourna la tête vers sa jambe et vit le carnage qu'avaient fait les éclats de la fenêtre. Le haut de sa cuisse était un véritable hérisson de morceau de verre. Quand bien même il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Tout continuait de trembler et il vit l'immeuble d'en face s'effondrer. Les hurlements qui résonnaient partout le paniquait d'autant plus.

\- C'est la fin du monde, sanglota Rogue, a quelques mètres de là.

Son frangin. Il lui fit signe de venir jusqu'à lui et lui attrapa les épaules, essayant de le calmer.

\- T'es blessé ?!

\- N-non...

\- Aide moi à me lever, faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Il réussit à se redresser en s'appuyant sur son frère alors que le sol de la chambre se fissurait. Chaque pas était une torture. Ils sortirent presque en courant de la chambre. Les couloirs étaient envahis de gens paniqués, qui hurlaient, ce bousculaient dans la plus grande des cohues. Une morceau de plafond se détacha et provoqua d'autant plus de cris. Rogue se serra contre son frère, complètement terrifié.

\- Je veux pas mourir !

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir ! cria Gajeel pour couvrir les hurlements.

A peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase que le sol se fissura et s'effondra à plusieurs endroits. De justesse le jeune homme fit un bon en arrière et évita une chute d'une dizaine de mètres. Il hurla en retombant sur sa jambe blessée et avisa un bureau en bois massif. Il chopa son frère et se glissa dessous, le serrant contre lui comme s'il pouvait disparaitre à tout moment. Le petit garçon au bord de la crise de panique cacha son visage dans le pull de son frère, pour faire comme si tout cela n'arrivait pas vraiment. Tout continuait de trembler et Gajeel voyait des gens tomber dans les trous, se faire écraser par les morceaux de pierre ou hurler en tentant de s'enfuir. La minute suivante lui parut des siècles. Quand enfin tout cessa de trembler, il lui fallut une minute pour régir. Il secoua alors son frère. Ils avaient une chance de sortir du piège mortelle qu'était devenu l'hôtel.

\- Allez, lève toi, faut qu'on bouge !

Hochant la tête en tremblotant, le garçonnet se releva. Ils prirent la direction des escaliers. Les hurlements retentissaient toujours, et au bruit es immeubles, des routes et des infrastructures diverses continuaient de s'effondrer. C'était inimaginable. C'était l'apocalypse. Ils arrivaient à peine au premier étage quand soudain, une parcelle de mur sur lequel Rogue était appuyé céda et il bascula dans le vide avec un hurlement de peur.

La seconde sembla s'étirer lentement. Il y eu un éclair bleu et Gajeel fut tiré en arrière, alors que le sol cédait sous lui. Il se cogna violement la tête et resta sonné quelques secondes. Quand il reprit ses esprits, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se relever pour scruter l'endroit ou il se tenait une seconde avant. Rien. Du vide.  
\- Rogue ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Il entendit des sanglots hystériques et tourna la tête. Dans les bras d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, son petit frère semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Un garçon aux cheveux curieusement blanc l'attrapa par les épaules pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Hey, tu vas bien ?!

\- Ou-ouais... Le sol... Rogue il... Il était en train de tomber...

\- Il à rien, fit l'inconnu. Jubia l'a rattrapé à temps. Toi par contre, t'a la jambe trouée.

Il refit enfin complètement surface. Rogue n'était pas mort et la jeune fille –Jubia- était en train d'essayer de le calmer. Un autre jeune homme, aussi brun que l'autre était blanc, était accroupi près d'eux. Tous avaient les vêtements pleins de poussière, et le brun avait une méchante entaille au dessus de l'œil. Il reporta son attention sur celui qui avait parlé : il examinait sa jambe avec un air soucieux.

\- Faut que je retire les éclats de verre, fit-il. Ça va faire mal, mais sinon se serra pire.

\- Vas-y, souffla Gajeel.

C'était complètement surréaliste comme situation. Il eu un cri de douleur lorsque le médecin improvisé lui retira les trois morceaux de verre imbriqués dans sa chair. L'autre retira sa veste et lui fit un bandage de fortune. Les cris avaient diminués dehors, et on entendait plus d'immeubles s'effondrer.

\- J'm'appelle Leon, fit le blanc. Lui là bas, fit-il en désignant le brun, c'est mon frère, Grey. Et la fille c'est Jubia.

\- Gajeel, mon frère c'est Rogue. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?! Un instant on regardait la télé et après...

\- Tremblement de terre, fit Jubia.

Sa voix tremblait. Elle renifla et repoussa ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

\- Tout le monde a paniqué. On a préféré attendre que tout le monde soit sortit... On n'a pas eu vraiment le choix, c'était la cohue, murmura-t-elle.

\- Faut qu'on sorte avant qu'il y ait d'autres secousses, fit Grey. Gajeel, tu peux marcher ?

\- Ça va aller. Tu pense qu'on sera plus en sécurité dehors ?

\- Faut qu'on sorte de la ville, argumenta Leon. Sinon on se prendra des immeubles sur la gueule. Le mieux c'est de passer par Wall Street et de prendre le pont.

\- Tu pense qu'il tien toujours ? Demanda Jubia en se relevant.

\- Espérons.

Leon aida Gajeel à se relever. Celui-ci posa doucement sa jambe au sol. La douleur était supportable. Il leva le pouce et tout le monde se mit en marche.

Dehors, le paysage était apocalyptique. Les immeubles à moitié effondrés, la route fissurée, les cadavres écrasés ou transpercés, les voitures retournées... Jubia eu un frisson. Elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Rogue. Le petit garçon n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Ça et là des survivants tentaient de fuir par les rues parallèles, ou pleuraient en appelant des proches. Ils cheminèrent parmi les cadavres et les voitures, le nœud au ventre.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y aura d'autres secousses ? Demanda Gajeel, appuyé sur Grey.

\- Il y en aura, répondit celui-ci. Forcément. Se sont des retours. Ils seront un peu moins fort, mais si on à pas quitté la ville avant qu'ils arrivent, ça ira mal pour nous.

\- Bon sang, grommela Leon. C'est le scénario d'un putain de film de fin du monde, ça !

\- Sauf qu'on n'est pas dans un film, murmura Rogue.

Cette réflexion engendra un silence mal à l'aise. Ils continuèrent encore sur une centaine de mètres. Là, des taxis, écrasés par des morceaux de façades où retournés, gisaient comme des véritables cadavres. Ils venaient d'arriver sur Wall Street. Jubia marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le cadavre d'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs la fixait sans vraiment la voir, la partie basse écrasée sous des tonnes de bétons. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se retourna pour rendre son déjeuner sur le sol. Leon lui caressa doucement le dos. Rogue s'accroupis près du jeune homme et lui ferma doucement les yeux. Il avait séché ses larmes.

\- Voila. Maintenant c'est comme s'il dormait.

Le cynisme de l'enfant donna un frisson à Grey.

\- Hey, vous !

Le cri les fit se retourner. Un jeune homme blond, une partie du visage couvert de sang, agitait les bras vers eux. Il pointa du doigt un taxi près de lui.

\- Venez m'aider ! Y'a une fille qu'est coincée !

Grey regarda Jubia, Jubia regarda Leon, Leon regarda Gajeel et Gajeel se mit à boitiller en direction de l'inconnu. Celui-ci les vit s'avancer avec soulagement. Arrivés devant la voiture accidentée, Grey lâcha Gajeel qui s'assit près d'un autre garçon, qui gardait la main crispée sur son ventre. Sur son haut était poisseux de sang. Ses cheveux d'un curieux mélange bleu-violet étaient trempés de sueur et couvert de poussière. Il tenait dans sa main un portable, et le serrait tellement fort que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Son visage avait la couleur de la craie.

\- Mur ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la jambe du brun.

\- Fenêtre, répondit ce dernier.

\- Dur, souffla le jeune homme. J'm'appelle Bixlow.

L'inconnu – qui s'avéra s'appeler Luxus- expliqua la situation aux autres.

\- Un bout du mur est tombé et a écrasé le taxi. Le chauffeur est mort mais y'a une fille à l'arrière qui est vivante, mais je ne peux pas soulever le béton tout seul et Bix...

\- Il n'a pas la forme, approuva Leon.

Grey s'approcha de la voiture. La fenêtre était brisée et la porte complètement tordue. A l'avant, la carrosserie était complètement défoncée et un filet de sang noir s'écoulait d'entre les pierres. Une main sans vie pendait. Le jeune home réprima un haut de cœur.

\- Hey ! Tu vas bien ?

-J'suis vivante, lui répondit une voix féminine fatiguée. Mes jambes sont bloquées sous le siège... Et je crois que j'ai le bras cassé...

\- Comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Levy...

\- Ok Levy. Moi c'est Grey. On va te sortir de là.

Leon fit le tour de la voiture pour évaluer les dégâts. Il grimaça. Le poids du béton qui écrasait le taxi lui semblait phénoménale, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient presque tous blessés. Luxus avait une plaie assez moche qui lui traversait l'œil gauche. Heureusement que son œil n'avait pas été touché. Grey avait fini par découper une manche de sa veste pour se l'enrouler autour de la tête et ça avait un peu arrêté le sang. Mais le pire restait Bixlow. On aurait dit qu'il allait clamser à tout instant.

\- On va soulever la pierre avec Grey, Luxus et Jubia, fit le blanc. Gajeel tu récupère Levy.

\- J'peux vous aider à soulever, fit le jeune homme en se relevant.

\- Avec ta jambe ? Mauvaise idée, rétorqua Luxus. Tu risquerais de te blesser encore plus.

Le brun se sentit de protester mais finalement il hocha la tête et shoota dans les éclats de verre qui pendaient encore de la fenêtre – pas comme s'il avait besoin de s'entailler encore plus. Il s'assura que Levy avait entendu le plan et hocha la tête vers les autres.

\- Vous êtes près ? Demanda Luxus. Un, deux, trois !

Ils poussèrent de toutes leurs forces et le métal eu un grincement. Levy essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager, mais rien à faire. Ils eurent beau pousser de toute leur force et réussir à soulever le bloc de béton de quelques centimètres, la jeune fille était toujours bloquée. Rogue observa un instant la pierre, la voiture, la pierre et posa son ornithorynque – qu'il n'avait pas quitté malgré le tremblement de terre - passa derrière la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Bingo. I en ressortit un cric que Jubia se hâta de placer juste sous la pierre qui bloquait les jambes de la prisonnière. Et une fois arrivé au bout de l'engin...

\- C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Gajeel. Il manque juste quelques centimètres !

\- Les pneus, fit Bixlow, prit d'une illumination. Crevez les pneus !

Ils s'entreregardèrent. Jubia se saisit d'un des morceaux de verre et le planta dans un des pneus du taxi. Celui-ci se dégonfla joyeusement avec un pchiiiiit qui redonna un souffle d'espoir aux autres. Elle fit de même avec tout les autres et Levy poussa un cri de victoire quand elle dégagea ses jambes de sous le siège. Gajeel tendit les bras et l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour la sortir de sa prison de métal. Il fut étonné par sa taille et son poids plume lorsqu'il la posa enfin sur le sol.

\- Merci, bredouilla la jeune fille qui sentait des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, siffla Bixlow qui avait encore pâlit. On a pas put protéger Fried, alors si toi t'es sauvée, c'est que cette putain de journée n'est pas totalement foireuse.

Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Jubia s'agenouilla près de lui, soucieuse. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Elle déchira la deuxième manche de la veste de Grey et appliqua le reste contre la plaie béante du jeune homme. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ça ne suffirait pas, et Bixlow ne pourrait jamais marcher jusqu'en dehors de Seattle. Elle échangea un regard avec Luxus. Il avait suivit le même cheminement.

\- Je vais le porter, fit-il.

\- Vous avez essayé d'appeler des gens ? Demanda Levy avec une voix tremblante.

\- Ouais. On a plus de réseaux, les lignes et les bornes relais on du être détruite, fit Gajeel. Et puis de toute façon, les secours doivent êtres complètement débordés à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Faut qu'on sorte de la ville nous même, conclu Leon

\- Attendez un peu, fit Luxus. Les immeubles les plus haut on généralement des bornes relais sur le toit ou dans les étages supérieurs. On pourrait les utiliser pour appeler du secours, ou au moins nos familles.

\- Nous on à pas de famille, murmura Rogue assez haut pour que tout le monde entende. Pas une vraie, en tout cas.

Il y eu un instant de silence. Luxus jeta un coup d'œil au petit garçon. Il savait reconnaitre un enfant battu. Gajeel, qui devait être son frère, avec ses piercings et ses cheveux en bataille, soudain son regard avec un air de défi, du genre _vas-y, fait un commentaire et je te bute_. Il posa une main sur les cheveux du plus jeune.

\- Ma mère travaille dans les forces armées, fit Jubia. Si je l'appelle, elle pourra peut être nous évacuer plus rapidement. Son petit ami est pilote d'hélicoptère...

Ils s'entre regardèrent.

\- C'est quoi, l'immeuble le plus proche ? Demanda Grey.

\- Le Horney Building, près du port, répondit Levy. C'est à une heure de marche, à peut près.

\- Quand-est ce que les retours vont arriver ?

\- Dans les trois quartes heures, je pense, fit Leon. Ça nous laisse le temps d'au moins appeler la mère de Jubia et d'être suffisamment hors de la ville en cas de danger.

Luxus hocha la tête. Ça lui convenait. Avec l'aide de Grey, il chargea Bixlow su r son dos, ce qui arracha à son ami une plainte de douleur. Levy ramassa l'ornithorynque de Rogue, serrant contre elle son bras cassé pendant que Leon soutenait Gajeel.

\- C'est partit, murmura-t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy trébucha sur une pierre et s'écorcha le genou. Elle se releva avec une grimace, comme si elle avait besoin d'une égratignure en plus. Des dizaines de coupures faites par l'éclat des vitrines des magasins lui parcouraient le corps. Par on ne sait quel miracle, elle n'avait rien de plus grave. L'image des cadavres d'Erza et Kagura, tordus dans tout les sens, lui fit ravaler un sanglot. Qu'est ce que les habitant de Seattle avait fait pour mériter ça ? Une petite main serra la sienne. Elle rencontra le regard bleu de son frère, qui avait un pansement de fortune sur l'arcade sourcilière. Lui aussi était un miraculé. Tout ça grâce à Natsu.  
Le regard de la blonde se porta sur le jeune homme qui marchait à un mètre devant. Lorsque tout s'était mit à trembler, tout le monde avait paniqué et Lucy avait perdu Sting de vue. Elle avait vu Erza et Kagura percuter par un bus devenu fou, et comme bien des gens étaient restée au sol alors que du verre lui pleuvait dessus. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu son petit frère, perdu au milieu de la foule. Les poutres qui soutenaient la verrière menaçaient de céder et il se trouvait juste en dessous. Elle avait voulu hurler, lui dire de se sauver, mais aucun son n'était sortit de sa gorge que déjà un jeune homme courrait vers l'enfant et le balançait sur son épaule pour traverser l'allée à toute vitesse. L'instant d'après, des tonnes de métal s'effondraient à l'endroit où ils étaient une seconde auparavant. Le bruit assourdissant avait rendu sourde la blonde pendants quelques secondes, et quand elle avait enfin retrouvé l'ouïe, elle avait entendu Sting l'appeler. Sans noter que la secousse était terminée, elle s'était levé et avait rejoins les deux garçons, étreignant son frère et inondant de remerciement son sauveur.

Celui-ci lui avait dit s'appeler Natsu. Ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble pour sortir de la ville, et le jeune homme les guidait au travers de la ville en ruine. D'autres survivants, comme eux, prenaient la direction du nord de la ville. Plusieurs hélicoptères passaient en trombe au dessus de leur tête, et une colonne de fumée noire s'élevait au loin. Un incendie.

\- J'en peux plus de marcher, gémit Sting. J'ai mal à la cheville.

Natsu leur jeta un regard et s'arrêta, étudiant les alentours. Il désigna un building à quelques rues de là.

\- On va s'arrêter là bas. Il doit y avoir de quoi manger et boire, et si le p'tit peu pas marcher sa sert à rien de continuer à avancer. On se repose deux trois heures et on continue. Ça vous va ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle aussi était exténuée. Au pied de l'immeuble, ils n'eurent aucun mal à s'imaginer la fuite des employés. La porte était défoncée, la plupart des vitres brisées, la façade fissurée. Pas très accueillant. Ils s'avancèrent dans le hall, désert et relativement en bon état. Sting s'effondra aussitôt dans un des fauteuils et se roula en boule comme un chat. L'instant d'après, il dormait. Pauvre gamin. Après s'être assuré qu'il dormait, sa sœur passa derrière le comptoir de l'accueil et fouilla entre les dossiers pour trouver quelques choses d'intéressant. Victoire ! Une trousse de secours et deux bouteilles d'eau. Un peu revigorée, elle fit signe à Natsu de s'assoir sur le comptoir. Il avait une méchante coupure dans le cou et son poignet était bien enflé, surement une entorse.

\- Relève la tête, ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et grimaça quand elle versa le désinfectant sur sa plaie.

\- Ça pique, protesta-t-il.

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant, le gronda gentiment la blonde. Il ne vaut mieux pas que sa s'infecte, croit moi.

Elle appliqua une compresse et scotcha le tout, avant de s'occuper de ses propres égratignures. Natsu regardait Sting d'un air pensif. Est-ce que son frère à lui savait où il était ? Etait-il inquiet ? Surement. Il savait que Natsu avait emménagé à Seattle quelques semaines plus tôt, même s'il n'était pas encore venu le voir. Quand à son père... Il devait être fou d'inquiétude à cette heure, bloqué à San Francisco.

\- Il a quel âge ? Demanda le jeune homme en désignant le garçonnet.

\- Dix ans, répondit la blonde. J'ai que lui maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Notre père est trop occupé par son boulot pour s'occuper de nous et ma mère... C'est mon demi-frère, en fait. Mon père c'est remarié avec sa mère quand j'avais huit ans. Et neuf mois après... Pouf, un bébé Sting.

Natsu sourit.

\- Et toi ? Des frères et sœur ?

\- Un grand frère. Lui et mon père vivent à San Francisco. Sa copine est enceinte – à mon frère, pas le daron. Ne petite fille, apparemment. C'est prévu pour dans un mois.

\- C'est chouette ça, sourit la blonde en débouchant une bouteille d'eau.

Comme s'était étrange de discuter normalement, alors que des milliers de gens venaient de mourir, qu'ils étaient blessés et que le monde tombait en ruine. Là, dans ce hall de building plein de poussière, un petit espace de bonheur avait réussi à naître au milieu du chao. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Et encore une fois, les dieux décidèrent de les punir.  
La terre se remit brusquement à bouger. C'était bien moins fort que la deuxième secousse, mais suffisant pour se faire détacher ne plaque du plafond. Elle tomba à un mètre des deux adolescents. Natsu attrapa Lucy par le bras et la força à s'agenouiller sous le comptoir. Sting, réveillé en sursaut, se redressa et trébucha aussitôt.

\- Met toi sous la table ! lui cria Natsu pour couvrir le bruit du tremblement.

Chancelant, le petit garçon lui obéi en serrant contre lui un des coussins du fauteuil. Après la secousse monstrueuse qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, celle-ci leur semblait ridicule, mais Lucy pensa au pauvres gens dehors qui voyait l'enfer revenir. Elle se sentait si mal qu'au début, elle pensa imaginer les voix et les cris. Ce fut quand Natsu releva la tête qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

\- Dépêchez-vous !

\- Par là !

Abasourdis, ils virent apparaitre du coin de la rue toute une bande d'ados paniqués. Deux d'entre eux en portaient un troisième qui était pâle comme la mort. Leurs mains étaient pleines de sang. Une jeune fille soutenait une espèce de punk qui avait du mal à marcher, et une autre tenait par la main un petit garçon qui tenait serré contre lui une peluche défoncée. Un type avec une manche de veste enroulée autours de la tête fermait la marche. Sans réfléchir, les deux occupants du hall sortirent le leur cachette pour venir leur prêter main forte. Natsu attrapa l'autre épaule du punk et d'un regard avec la jeune fille ils foncèrent vers le building. Lucy attrapa le garçonnet et fit signe a la fille au bras cassé de partir devant pendant qu'elle attendait le type à la veste. Un poteau tomba juste derrière celui-ci et il fit un bond de trois mètres. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans le hall, les deux type avaient allongé le blessé sur le comptoir et tentaient d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de son ventre. Elle posa le garçon et vit du coin de l'œil son frère le rejoindre. La terre avait cessé de trembler, mais personne n'y faisait attention. Le blond – celui qui avait le visage en sang – tentait de réanimer son ami.

\- Allez, Bix, respire, fait pas le con !

Le jeune homme restait immobile, pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. Il ne respirait déjà plus. L'autre refusait de voir la vérité en face. Une larme salée coula le long de ses joues couvertes de poussières.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, murmura Lucy en posant une main sur son épaule. Il a perdu trop de sang. J'suis désolée.

Le blond la regarda avec un air perdu, et il se laissa glisser au sol, la tête dans les mains. Le punk s'assit, le souffle court. Le bandage qui entourait sa jambe était poisseux de sang. Le silence s'installa, mal à l'aise. Au final, Natsu enleva sa veste et recouvrit la tête du jeune homme qui venait juste de mourir sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Son ami blond semblait complètement anéantit. La plus grande des jeunes filles fit les présentations. Le gamin à la peluche était donc le petit frère du punk éclopé de la jambe, et les deux garçons que tout opposait étaient également frères. Son propre frangin lui manqua soudainement beaucoup plus.

Le type avec les cheveux blancs –Leon- avisa la trousse de secours, le désinfectant et les bandages.

\- On peut s'en servir ?

\- Bien sur, répondit Lucy.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille au bras cassé. Il était enflé comme jamais et un bleu noir s'étendait sous la peau.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Coincée dans une voiture. On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, malheureusement... toi ?

\- Vitrine de magasin.

\- Ouch. T'a eu de la chance de ne pas finir comme Gajeel, murmura-t-elle. Sa jambe est en charpie.

La blonde hocha la tête, regardant Natsu et Leon s'affairer autours des blessés. Luxus restait assis et ne releva même pas la tête quand Jubia s'accroupit près de lui pour désinfecter la coupure qui lui barrait le visage. Les deux enfants discutaient à voix basse.

\- Vous avez essayé de monter ? Demanda Gajeel en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Non, on vient juste d'arriver. Mais je pense que les escaliers sont bloqués vers le dixième, répondit Lucy. L'étage à l'air effondré.

\- On cherchait une borne relai pour le réseau, lui appris Levy. La mère de Jubia à un hélico.

\- Doit y'en avoir une dans les étages inférieur, réfléchit Natsu. On aura peut être pas besoin de monter sur le toit.  
Grey hocha la tête. Il ne se sentait pas du tout de monter vingt étages sans ascenseur, sans même parler de Gajeel ou de Luxus, qui semblait en état de choc. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Ils venaient de vivre l'apocalypse et le blond avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis en l'espace de quelques heures. Il pensa à sa tante Ul. Est-ce qu'elle était toujours en vie ?

\- Il faut qu'on explore tout les étages pour trouver une borne relais.

\- J'suis pas sure que Gajeel pourra tous les monter...

\- Te bile pas pour ça, crevette. Si faut que j'monte, je monterais.

\- Pas besoin, regardez !

La voix de Rogue fit s'interrompre tout le monde. Il était passé derrière le comptoir avec son nouvel ami et désignait une prise dans le mur. Une prise téléphone. Et donc, une prise terrestre...

\- Rogue, t'es un génie, souffla Grey.

Le garçonnet sourit et tendit le combiné à Jubia. Elle composa aussitôt le numéro de portable de sa mère. Le silence se faisait tendu dans la pièce alors que le téléphone sonnait. Et enfin, une voix féminine décrocha.

\- Allo, maman, c'est Jubia !... Oui, oui, ça vas, je n'ai rein, je suis avec Leon et Grey, ils n'on rien non plus ! Oui, on et blessé mais ça va, rien de grave... On est dans un immeuble au nord de Seattle, le Horney Building, avec d'autres gens... Est-ce que Macao peut venir nous chercher ? On a plusieurs blessés et on arrivera jamais à traverser la ville !... Mm... Oui, je sais... On est... On est 9... Dans combien de temps ?... Oui d'accord, j'ai comprit, on monte sur le toit, Mac' nous récupère là, oui, merci maman, tu nous sauve la vie ! ... Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, au revoir maman !

Elle se tourna vers les autres, des larmes plein les yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Macao est déjà en route pour Seattle. Il vient nous chercher !

Explosion de joie dans le hall du building. Ils étaient sauvés ! Fini les morts, fini les tremblements, fin la peur, ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir de cette enfer ! Même Luxus eu un sourire à travers ses larmes. Natsu ébouriffa les cheveux du petit Rogue. Ce gosse était un génie ! Sting fit un câlin monstre à sa grande sœur. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit quelque chose qui attira son attention derrière la baie vitrée. Il se détacha de sa sœur –qui sauta sur Levy- et s'avança vers le verre jusqu'à ce que son nez l'effleure. Une fine ligne s'élevait au dessus de l'océan.

\- Lucy ? C'est quoi ça ?

Intriguée, la jeune blonde se détacha de Levy et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Son visage se peignit de la plus profonde des horreurs. La panique lui bloqua la gorge et elle ne réussit qu'a souffler quelque mots.

\- C-c'est un... un tsunami...


	4. Chapter 4

\- DEPÊCHEZ VOUS, MONTEZ !

C'était la panique dans le hall su building. La vague se rapprochait rapidement, très rapidement, trop rapidement. Et eux voyaient leurs chances de survive s'éloigner au même rythme. Lorsque Lucy s'était mit a crier et qu'ils avaient réalisé ce qui leur arrivait dessus, Natsu, Grey et Leon s'étaient précipités aux portes des escaliers et les avaient défoncés. La seule chance qu'ils aient, c'était de monter suffisamment haut pour pouvoir échapper à la vague. Levy attrapa Gajeel et le força à se lever, ignorant son cri de douleur quand il s'appuya sur sa jambe. Pas le temps d'avoir mal ! Sting et Rogue disparaissaient déjà dans les escaliers, pressés par une Lucy complètement paniqués. Luxus eu un regard pour le corps de Bixlow. Ils ne le retrouveraient surement jamais. Alors pour avoir un souvenir, il arracha le collier qui pendait au coup de son ami et attrapa l'autre épaule de l'éclopé pour le trainer jusqu'aux escaliers.

Ils montèrent aussi vite que possible, mais la jambe de Gajeel le lâcha au bout du troisième étage. Il s'effondra avec un sanglot de douleur. Les autres s'arrêtèrent au cri de Levy, Natsu et Grey échangèrent un regard et bondirent à la hauteur du blessé pour le relever. Ils n'abandonneraient personne ! Ce fut surement ça qui leur sauva la vie. La seconde d'après, il y eu une déflagration qui les jeta tous à terre, emmêlés dans les escaliers. Ils n'entendaient plus rien, le bruit phénoménal de l'explosion les avaient tous rendu sourds. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes que leur ouïe revint, et enfin ils entendirent les cris déchirants de Jubia. Elle était suspendue au dessus du vite par une seule main. Le sur avait été littéralement balayé, et sous elle s'étendait plus de cinquante mètres de vide. Lucy se jeta près d'elle et lui attrapa le poignet dans l'espoir de la remonter. Sting et Rogue se précipitèrent pour l'aider et la jeune fille, en larme, fut remontée dans les escaliers. Elle se réfugia contre Lucy en sanglotant.

\- Leon... Leon !

Sting, toujours près du bord, regarda le sol. En bas, dans une marre de sang, gisait une silhouette humaine aux cheveux blanc. La chute lui avait été fatale. Grey hurla. Natsu l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'approcher trop du bord, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le brun se mit à sangloter et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour se relever et continuer à monter. La vague n'était plus qu'a un ou deux kilomètres de la côte. Luxus releva la tête et fut sur d'une chose : ils allaient tous y passer.  
Quatrième étage, cinquième étage, et la peau toujours plus pâle de Gajeel, les pleurs toujours plus forts de Jubia, la panique toujours plus présente en chacun d'eux. Les secondes semblaient s'étirer à l'infini et à la fois passer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sixième étage. Ils étaient bloqués.

\- PUTAIN !

Natsu tapa comme un fout sur l'amoncellement d'objets qui bloquaient la porte. Impossible ! Luxus alla lui prêter main forte, et à deux ils se mirent à pousser tout les meubles, aidés par Lucy et Jubia. Rogue serra contre lui sa peluche et donna un coup de pied dans une armoire, qui s'effondra de l'autre côté avec un bruit de fin du monde.

\- Plus vite ! Les pressa Levy qui supportait le poids de Gajeel, à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Ils entendirent un grondement. La vague était en ville. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Luxus tira sur la pile de meuble qui s'effondra sur elle-même. La porte s'en retrouvait un peu dégagée.

\- C'est bon ! Hurla-t-il. Magnez-vous !

Lucy attrapa Sting sous les aisselles et le souleva pour le faire passer par l'ouverture.

\- Continue à monter ! Cria-t-elle. Ne nous attend pas !

Elle ne le vit pas hocher la tête, les yeux écarquillés, ni monter péniblement les premières marches, s'étant retournée pour aider Levy et Gajeel à monter. Et d'un coup les vitres explosèrent, et des milliers de litres d'eau envahirent la salle en une poignée de secondes, son niveau augmentant dramatiquement à chaque instant. Ils se mirent à hurler et se jetèrent tous dans le trou de la porte, alors que l'eau leur atteignait déjà aux hanches. L'ascension était presque impossible l'eau sombre geignait leur mouvement, et leur sursit n'était du qu'au faible espace qui permettait à l'eau de s'introduire dans la cage d'escaliers.

\- ROGUE ! ROGUE !

Gajeel hurla en tentant de se frayer un chemin dans le sens inverse. Le gamin était resté de l'autre côté de la porte. La peluche flottait tristement aux côtés de son frère, qui continuait d'hurler le nom de son propriétaire, incapable de voir la vérité en face. L'eau leur arrivait au milieu de ventre, et il ne pouvait pas continuer, parce que son petit frère était là, dans cette eau sombre et froide. Il devait aller le chercher ! Levy lui abattit une claque en hurlant plus fort que lui.

\- ÇA NE SERT À RIEN GAJEEL ! IL FAUT QU'ON BOUGE MAINTENANT OU ON VA TOUS Y PASSER !

Ils le tirèrent vers le haut, l'eau continuant à monter, menaçant de tous les engloutir. Seule la flamme folle de la survie leur permettait de mettre un pas devant l'autre, avec cet espoir fou que peut être, enfin les escaliers allaient prendre fin et qu'ils seraient sauvés.

Le premier rayon de lumière toucha enfin leur visage et ils sortirent à l'air libre, sur le toit. Enfin. Gajeel se laissa tomber sur le sol, à l'instar des autres, le souffle court, l'adrénaline encore en action, peinant à réaliser. Ils étaient en vie. En vie, et pour l'instant, en sécurité. Ça commença par Natsu. Il se mit à rire, d'abord discrètement, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus en respirer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues pleines de sang et de poussière. Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, et puis malgré eux leurs lèvres s'étirèrent et le fou rire hystérique du jeune homme se propagea comme la peste. Ils rirent longtemps, très longtemps, si longtemps que le soleil s'était presque couché quand le silence revins enfin sur le toit du building. L'air sentait le sel.

Plus tard, quand ils auraient été secourut, après Seattle, après la fin de leurs monde, ils se reverraient. Plusieurs fois, même. Grey intégrerait une grande université d'avocats, rencontrerait plusieurs personnes qui surent l'écouter et faire passer ce traumatisme. Même si, bien des années plus tard, il y aurait toujours un blouson en plus sur le porte manteau, qui porterait les initiales de Leon Bastia.

Jubia abandonnerait totalement la natation et se réfugierait dans le silence. Elle ne parlerait plus du tout, emménagerait dans le même immeuble que Grey et Lucy. Elle se mettrait à jouer du piano, et cela deviendrais sa seule façon de communiquer. Elle garderait une photo de Leon dans son salon, et Meldy le choisirait comme marraine de sa fille. Elle finirait tranquillement ses jours, entourée par les gamins des quartiers, qui adoreraient cette vielle dame si gentille au regard si triste.

Luxus foirerait son diplôme, et plaqueraient tout pour partir à travers tout le pays en voiture, vivrait au jour le jour pendant plusieurs mois. Ensuite il rencontrerait Lissana et Mirajane. Ensemble ils iraient en boite et s'amuseraient comme des fous, il leur parlerait de Bixlow et de Fried, et elles d'Elfman, et ils seraient heureux ainsi. Ils se feraient arnaquer au poker, mais Lissana réussirait à les calmer en racontant une blague. La jeune fille serait fauchée par une voiture quelques jours plus tard, et il empêcherait Mirajane de se suicider. Ils se marieraient peut être, et vivraient a San Francisco, elle serait model et lui photographe.

Natsu retrouverait son père et son frère a San Francisco. Il travaillerait dans un garage, et il resterait en contact avec tous les autres. Il finirait par se disputer avec son frère et à le quitter pour aller vivre à Los Angeles, ou il se ferait un ami appelé Guildartz, qui lui apprendrait à secourir les gens en danger, et il deviendrait pompier. Lucy viendrait le voir souvent, si souvent qu'ils finiraient par emménager ensemble, trois étages en dessous de chez Grey, en face de chez Jubia. Lucy deviendrait astronome, et ensemble ils auraient une petite fille qui feraient tout leur bonheur et qu'ils appelleraient Kagura. Elle embellirait leurs jours jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, qui surviendrait vingt ans plus tard quand Lucy attraperait une maladie lors d'un de ses voyages, et que Natsu se faisait renverser par un chauffard.

Sting rentrerait au Lycée, boirait comme un trou aux fêtes étudiantes en hurlant à la vie qu'il était le meilleur. Il rencontrerait Yukino, Rufus et Minerva, et ensembles ils feraient les quatre cents coups en vivat leur vie à fond. A chaque fois qu'il verrait une peluche, il aurait une pointe au cœur en pensant à ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui aurait du occuper le siège du bus à côté de lui. Il parlerait de lui à tous les autres, et irait parfois déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. Plus tard il se marierait avec Yukino et ils adopteraient une petite fille qu'ils appelleraient Sorano.

Levy, elle, deviendrait une écrivaine reconnue dans tout l'Amérique. Elle écrirait son histoire, leur histoire à tous, et reverserait presque tout son argent à une association pour les soldats blessés au front. Cette association la séduirait tellement qu'elle deviendrait journaliste de guerre et partirait révéler l'horreur de la guerre au grand public. Cinq ans après le tremblement de Terre, elle irait une nouvelle fois en reportage au front de bataille en Centre-Afrique. Elle ne reviendrait jamais de ce voyage, et tous seraient présents à son enterrement. Elle recevrait la médaille d'honneur, et une photo d'elle resterait pour de longues années sur la table de nuit de Lucy.

Gajeel ne retournerait jamais chez ses parents. Il bosserait comme technicien du son sur des concerts de star et fréquenterait Levy pendant de nombreux mois. Il garderait avec lui cette peluche, le seul souvenir qu'il lui resterait de son frère. Sa jambe ne marcherait plus jamais comme avant et il serait obligé de se déplacer avec des béquilles. Deux ans après les évènements de Seattle, il s'injecterait une dose mortelle d'héroïne après avoir écrit à tout le groupe pour leur demander de lui pardonner. Levy récupérerait la peluche de Rogue et insisterait pour la déposer sur la tombe de son ami qui n'avait pas pu supporter la vie.

Mais pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient rien de tout cela. Ils regardaient seulement le coucher de soleil, encore étonné qu'il y en ait encore un alors que leur monde à eux s'était arrêté de tourner. Durant des heures ils attendirent, et enfin ils entendirent les pales de l'hélicoptère qui venait les sortir de cet enfer. En montant dans l'engin, chacun fondit en larme. Larmes pour les morts, larmes pour les vivants, larmes pour les familles déchirées e ceux qui ne s'en remettrait jamais. Larmes pour Seattle.

 **FIN**


End file.
